MLP Fim: Chronicles of the Foreigner
by Everest18
Summary: A mysterious shooting star crashes into Equestria, revealing to be a human, what will his actions be when all he once knew is suddenly gone, join him on his amazing adventures with the mane six
1. Chapter 1

It was past ten o'clock when small droplets of rain started hitting the windows of a massive, white and blue Airbus A380, owned by AirFrance, followed by roars of thunder echoing through the dark, windy and starless night.

Seated next to the window of the airplane, in a small first class room on the second floor, was Feodor Smirnoff, a 236 centimeter tall man, with a bit bulky but lean muscular body with a wide chest and arms. His normally, slight pale skin acquired a tan after a month of intense cardio trainings in the state of Florida.

His face was neatly shaven and his hair was cut short on sides while remaining longer on top. His bangs were lifted up revealing a short scar on his forehead.

He was wearing a black Rang tracksuit, and black Nike Air Max trainers, on his wrist was a brand new Seiko watch and a religious bracelet.

Even with the doors of his room closed he could still hear the engines and occasional chit-chat between fellow passengers and flight attendants, but he paid them no attention, his mind was drifting in the snow covered mountains and a small town where grew up in his grandparents' house alongside with his younger sister, Nadyezhda.

He could see her face clearly, she was smiling to him, her long blonde hair caressing her cheeks, her blue eyes filled with joy, her soft hands beckoning him to come.

,, _After I finish this photoshoot in Paris, I''ll come home with fifty million dollars, that will be more than enough to find you, it has to be'',_ thought Feodor while clenching his fists.

,,Hey, Feo...Feo you there'', said someone from outside the room.

Feodor hesitated a little before his mind came back to reality.

,,Yeah, Tyler, I'm here, you need somethin' '', said Feodor as he turned away from the window to face the door.

,,Listen to this'', he heard Tyler speak, today, the famous ,,Snow Giant'', Feodor Smirnoff, better known to his fans as Feo blew the audiences away as he fought against not one but two boxing champions, the Heavyweight champion William Smith and light-heavyweight champion Daniel Darrona, both of whom had clean records.

This never before seen fight was...''

,,Don't they have more important stuff to write?'', said Feodor cutting Tyler in mid sentence.

,,Dude this is Men's Health, it's like the most famous magazine ever, you're hitting it big'', said Tyler obviously ignoring Feodor's question.

,,That is what I dislike the most about this job, next thing I know, there will be a paparazzi following me around everywhere I go'', said Feodor, waving his arms while he spoke.

,,That's the price of fame dude'', said Tyler and shrugged his shoulders.

Feodor wanted to keep protesting, but he just let out a small sigh and said,

,,I know, It's also the price I have to pay to find her''.

,,You're still on about that, dude it has been eighteen years, there is just no way...'', started Tyler in a sympathetic tone.

,,Stop it, I'll find her, what if she is somewhere, begging me to find her, if I gave up now I...I...'', said Feodor.

,,I understand, all I'm saying is, chances are low, bro'', said Tyler and let out a small sigh.

,,Even if the likeliness is one per cent, I'll still try'', said Feodor.

,,You're stubborn Feo, too stubborn, but then again, that's what got you here afterall'', said Tyler.

 _,,Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we apologize for a slight delay, we were awaiting meteorological prognosis and due to a hurricane in the north our route was slightly altered, we expect a delay upon arrival of about twenty, we're sorry for the inconvenience, and we hope you still enjoy the flight, good night''_

,,Hurricane, well that's odd'', said Tyler.

,,Are they uncommon this time of the year?'', asked Feodor and once again started gazing through the window.

,,It's not that, yesterday on the news they said that it won't reach the coastal area for another day'', said Tyler and started typing something on his ipad.

,,Well If you ask me, I don't mind a few extra minutes of this, I could get used to this life'', said Feodor.

,,I don't mind it either, I only mind the route'', said Tyler.

,,The route?'', asked Feodor.

,,Yeah, from the looks of it, we're gonna cross over the Bermuda Triangle'', said Tyler

Feodore cringed and said,

,,Come on Ty, don't tell me you believe in that conspiracy bullshit''

,,It ain't conspiracy man, I know a guy...'', started Tyler, but Feodor interrupted him.

,,Let me guess, who knows a guy whose grandfather went fishing in that area and saw strange lights in the sky right?''

,,Yeah...that's right, more or less'', said Tyler.

,,It's standard cliché crap Ty, don't believe in everything people say to you'', said Feodore.

,,Do you think I would have succeeded as a manager if I did?'', asked Tyler with a small smirk.

,,Who ever said you're a good successful manager'', said Feodor and burst into laughter.

,,Ha, ha'', said Tyler with pauses between the two words, then added, are you gonna start standup comedy now too''.

,,Ha ha ha ha, sorry Ty, come on I know you like my sense of humor'', said Feodor.

,,Worshipin' it Feo, fuckin' worshiping it'', said Tyler.

,, _Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking, our take-off will begin momentarily please fasten your seatbelts''_

Feo could see the lights of the airport and other vehicles begin to move as the airplane turned and entered the runway, the engines became louder as the plane moved down the airstrip and after a few bumps gained more and more altitude.

Feo took a piece of chewing gum to help ease of the pressure which was quickly building up in his ears.

Seconds later the entire skyline of Miami and neighboring towns became visible but due to clouds disappeared in mere moments.

With nothing amusing to do, Feodore decided to call the flight attendant to make his bed after the seatbelt sign turned off.

After his bed was made, Feodore chose meals for breakfast, he went with baked beans and golden waffles with fruit compote and for drink chose black coffee.

Feodore thanked the flight attendants and left the small living room, the bedroom was just across behind Tylers living room.

Over the walls Feo could see Tyler, he was glued to a book he was reading, but fortunately he wasn't wearing any headphones.

,,Hey Ty I'm going off to catch some z's okay, I'll see you in the morning'', said Feodore.

,,Okay Feo, good night'', said Tyler with a small smile still looking at the book.

Feo quickly entered his bedroom and pressed the do not disturb button to his left, he sighed when he saw the bed.

It was very neat and elegantly organised, with white sheets and red cover. There were three pillows with the airline logo on them, next to the bed was a fixed night stand with a small drawer. Above it was a small console for the built in thirty centimeter wide TV screen located left to the door, on the right was a small closet and switches for light, all in all the bedroom was very luxurious for an average height person, but for Feodore it was a nightmare.

 _,,This is going to be a pain in the ass, nobody ever thinks about tall people'',_ he thought to himself as he put small earplugs he took from his first class welcome kit.

He took his Samsung Galaxy S7 phone and set the alarm to go on in five hours and then he changed to his pajamas provided by the airline.

He laid down, since he was much longer than the bed he bent his knees and made himself comfortable as much as he could.

Even with the mattress and pillow being very soft and comfy, Feodor didn't fell asleep right away, he stared in the ceiling of his bedroom once again lost in his memories.

 _,,Nadya...Nadyezhda...where are you please answer mee...'',_ he remembered shouting those words a long time ago.

He closed his eyes tightly and then relaxed, with fatigue cathing up to him, Feodore drifted away into sleep.

Loud thunder sounds woke him up.

Feodore gasped as he suddenly shifted from dream to reality, he grabbed his phone only to realize that only two hours passed since he fell asleep.

Another shockwave of turbulence enveloped the airplane, by now he could hear screams from other passangers.

,, _What the fuck is going on'',_ he thought as he stood up bumping his head, constant shaking made it impossible to stay up, so he tumbled down back to his bed.

,,Damn it'', he shouted to himself and tried getting back up again holding the walls tightly, he opened his cabin door, papers, glasses, plates, bottles, even food were thrown around the floor.

I turned left to find Tyler but Feodore felt someone grabbing him by his shoulder. It was one of the flight attendances.

,,Sir get back inside you need to tie the safety belt around you'', she said.

,,But, my friend is...'', before Feodore could finish the plane suddenly started losing altitude, I grabbed the door but the stewardess began floating in mid air, she was screaming now.

The freefall suddenly came to a halt, the stewardess collided with the wall and made a large thud.

Feodore crotched, took a napkin from her uniform and pressed it against the bleeding head wound.

,,Are you alright, can you hear me'', shouted Feodore but to no avail, she was unconscious.

 _,,Damn it how could something like this happen, don't they have navigation, how could they have missed this large hurricane'',_ thought Feodore as he began panicking.

,,Medic, I need a medic'', he shouted but no one could hear him from the screams and turbulance, with every new shockwave new cracks appeared on the windows and the metal began to bend, panic lamps turned on and oxygen masks fell from their compartments.

A thunder directly impacted the plane, causing it lose electricity as all lights suddenly exploded, it was dark, the engines began losing power as the wings bended and small parts of the airplane began to fall apart.

Feodore could hear loud cracking noises from downstairs and in imminently the airplane broke in two, the vacuum began sucking everything at enormously fast pace, he could feel it was pulling him as well, he was losing balance as the unconscious flight attendant was sucked in the darkness and foggyness of the hurricane.

,,NO!'', shouted Feodore as he held the wall of the bedroom tightly, his legs were floating in air, he tried to somehow crawl back into the room but to no avail, because soon, tossed around like a little toy the remaining half of the plane started gradually falling apart, screams of the passengers became softer and distant, time seemed to have lost meaning.

Feodore's unmatched strength faded, as he couldn't hold himself anymore, he slided through the broken hallway into the merciless weather.

Seconds passed, and he was soaked from the rain, dragged by the winds at more than twelve thousand meters above sea level. He was cold. It was minus sixty degrees, hypothermia stroke him.

Time seemed to speed up, droplets of rain began, changing, transforming as Feodore's vision became blurry.

,, _Is this it, has everything I did led me to this, I am going to die, without ever finding you, I'm sorry''_ , he thought.

He looked around himself one last time, strangely it wasn't so cold anymore, he felt as if he was falling through a giant wormhole surrounded by stars, quasars and galaxies, time, space and even light and sound were nonexistent here, memories were fading, he felt his very existence being split on an atomic level, this definitely wasn't earth anymore

Was he going to heaven and hell, was he even moving, he did not know, not until a small light appeared at the end he was reaching.

He passed through the hole and blue aura enveloped him, like a meteorite breaking into Earth's atmosphere, only the planet he was approaching didn't look like Earth, continents and seas were different.

Feodore could see clearly now, there appeared to be cities dotted around the dry areas, as he was closer he could see more details.

Beneath him seemed to be an orchard of some kind with a farm in the middle near a town and a river cradled in a valley surrounded by mountains.

The view lasted only a millisecond before he hit the earth like metal when pulled to a magnet. He was fixed to the ground.

The impact made a small shockwave with no crater. Exhausted, drained, and horrified Feodore became unconscious, and after a turbulent night, his body finally relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

A small filly with pale light grayish olive colored coat and a brilliant amaranth colored mane, opened her brilliant gamboge eyes.

She let out a small moan and got up rubbing eyes and forehead with her hooves. When she was fully awake and her view wasn't blurry anymore she realized her throat was very dry and in desperate need of liquid, fortunately she would always leave a glass of water right next to her on her small nightstand.

She moved a little and took the glass with her hoove.

The sweet taste of water quickly refreshed her mouth as she drank it in large sips.

,, _Hoo-wee, that sure tastes nice, nothing beats thirst like fresh water from our family's well'',_ she thought to herself happily.

Suddenly bright pale blue light lit her room through the windows for a brief moment before fading with a medium thud.

,,What the hay was that, am I still dreaming, no that can't be it'', she said to herself as she got up from bed and approached her windows.

In the darkness of the night she could see smoke coming from the west orchard but no apparent fire.

,,Oh, wow a shooting star just crashed into our orchard, or maybe...maybe it's aliens, that would explain the strange light, she said and then gasped and added, oh no what if they're here to conquer Equestria and hurt my, ma and pa, and take our farm, she now had an angrily expression on her face, I have to stop them.

The little filly went to her closet and opened it, she tied a pink ribbon around her mane, took a small brass lamp, wooden toy sword.

She left her room and went down the hallway then down the stairs, trotting carefully to not wake her family up.

One of the steps of the stairs creaked, the little filly looked around nervously but she heard no hoof steps, she sighed in relief and moved on.

Before she left the she took a small carriage from a closet near the door and put the lamp and the sword in it.

,,Right, Ah'm ready now you aliens, you ain't gonna hurt mah family, Ah'l defeat you'', she said as she unlocked the door and went out she turned left and went into the large apple orchard west of the house.

After about ten minutes of galloping the little filly slowed down to catch some breath. She then proceeded cautiously using her lamp to light the dark way, the moon wasn't full so there was little moonlight, she could only rely on her lamp and orienting skills.

,,Where are those aliens, by now Ah thought Ah'd at least meet one of them'', she said and continued searching for the crash site.

Strange smell filled her nostrils, it was a scent she never felt before, led by it, the little filly soon found what she was looking for, only, it wasn't an alien, well technically it was, but not the hostile type.

This strange giant creature was totally passive, just lying there with its eyes closed and large muscular arms spread out wide.

It was alive, that she could tell, since it was breathing at a steady pace.

,, _So it's an alien and a thief, it came here to steal our apples, well Ah'm gonna show him''_ , thought the little filly to herself, but as she approached this sleeping giant thief, she became more and more nervous and unsure.

,,Umm, hey, thief, wake up, you're trespassingon our orchard'', she said nervously as her lips began to shake.

The giant just kept sleeping.

,,Hey, Ah'm talking to you, it's rude not to listen, hey... wake up'', she said again and raised her hoof, wake up thief''.

She pressed her hoof onto his arm, causing a small bolt of electricity to spread loudly through the giants body.

The little filly screamed and quickly hid behind a nearby apple tree, as the giant gasped and started breathing heavily, however he quickly calmed down, sedated by the lack of energy. He could barely move.

The filly took her wooden sword and approached the giant once again, she was covered in sweat from fear.

Sensing someone approaching him the giant turned his head left and tough his vision was still blurry he could tell that it wasn't a human, but a small pony.

He felt shocked about its coat and mane, but to sedated to actually react, all he knew was that he was in a completely new world with no memory of his past life.

,,Hello there little one, he spoke, who might you be, is your master around here somewhere?'', he asked not expecting an answer.

The filly gulped and said,

,,Ah'm Apple Bloom, and Ah have no master, you're trespassing on mah family's orchard you alien thief''.

 _,,Did she just talk, like in full sentence, in response to my question, are these animals sentient, I don't know if I'm hallucinating, am I still sane'',_ the giant thought to himself, and after a small pause, decided to simply roll with it, worst case scenario he will wake up in a mental hospital, not the most pleasant scenario but still, better than being in a hallucination. 

,,Thief, I'm no thief, I can't steal anything even if I wanted to, as you can see I can barely move'', said the giant and moved his arms and legs a little bit with a lot of effort.

Apple Bloom still felt scared but she slowly began calming down.

,,How did you end up here mister, did you fell from the sky?'', asked Apple Bloom.

,,Sky? Well that is highly unlikely If I fell from the sky, I would have died'', said the giant

,,Do, do you...do you plan on hurting mah family, cuz...if...if you are, Ah'll stop you she said and grabbed the wooden toy sword with her mouth.

,,Hahahhahahahhahahhahahhahha'', laughed the giant with all his hearth.

Apple Bloom blushed and put down the sword,

,,What's so funny, Ah'm serious''.

,,Sorry, I am not laughing to mock you, It's just that you're courage is so admirable, not many kids would be ready to go toe to toe against a much stronger opponent, especially with a toy like that'', said the giant.

Apple Bloom smiled and blushed a little as she let go of her toy sword.

,,So, you're not hostile?'', she asked and raised an eyebrow.

,,Of course not, not all giants are evil, you know'', he answered with a small smile.

Apple Bloom sighed and said,

,,Hoo-wee, Ah sure ahm glad to hear that, mister thie...uh...uh well ah can't call ya thef anymore, what's your name''

The giant brooded a little bit, searching his memory over and over again, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his first or last name, he only managed to remember his nickname.

,,I am not sure'', he finally said, all I remember is my nickname, it is Feo, you can call me Feo'', said Feodore.

,,Alright mister Feo, welcome to mah family's farm, the Sweet Apple Acres'', said Apple Bloom and nodded proudly.

,,Won't your family be worried that you wandered off in the middle of the night?'', asked Feodore.

Apple Bloom's face suddenly became serious,

,,Oh no, It's fruit bat season, I forgot that ma and pa always get up early to patrol the orchards'', she said and started panicking.

,,You best be on your way then Apple Bloom, do not worry about me'', said Feodore and gestured her to go away.

,,Right, Ah'll come back to bring you a blanket and a pillow or something to eat'', said Apple Bloom and ran back to the house.

Back in the courtyard of the house a stallion and a mare were preparing for their nightly patrolling, fruit bats were very dangerous creatures that fed off on various fruits thus damaging the income and the quality of the ciders.

The stallion was quite tall with his mane and coat color the same as Apple Blooms, the only difference being his green eyes. On top of his head he wore a brown cowboy hat.

Next to him was his wife, her coat was pale gamboge and her mane a darker shade of the same color, it was also poofy, held together with blue hair bands.

She was loading various items in her husband's saddlebags.

,,Did ya check on the kids dear'', asked the stallion.

,,No, Bright Mac, Ah came straight down after I woke up remember'', answered the mare.

,,Oh, right, ah remember, sorry Buttercup'', said Bright Mac with a blush.

Buttercup smiled,

,,Don't worry love, ah'll check on them since you're loaded'', she said and gave her husband a kiss on a cheek.

Buttrecup closed the saddlebags and went off into the house, she entered inside and quickly but silently climbed up the stairs and entered every bedroom one by one, their daughter Applejack was soundly asleep, as was their son Big Mac, but when Buttercup entered Apple Bloom's room she gasped in shock to find it empty.

She immediately looked towards the end of the hallway, the bathroom was empty since the lights were out.

,,Bright Mac'', she shouted and galloped down the stairs.

She slammed the door open and approached her husband.

,,What's the matter Buttercup, is something wrong'', he said suppressed by his wife sudden burst of panic.

,,It's Apple Bloom, she's not in her bed, Ah can't find her'', she answered in panic.

Bright Mac's face became dead serious,

,,Wake, Big Mac up and come after me, we'll start searching in the west orchard, I'll go now'', said Bright Mac.

Buttercup nodded with small tears in her eyes and went back into the house. Bright Mac galloped through the orchard following the pathway.

,,Apple Bloom, he shouted, Apple Bloom...answer me sweetie, where are you''.

,,Pa...pa ah'm here, ah'm over here'', said Apple Bloom and trotted over to her father.

Bright Mac hugged her tightly feeling a big stone fall from his heart.

,,What in the hay were you thinking running off like that alone, and in the middle of the fruit bat season'', said Bright Mac angerly.

,,Ah'm sorry Pa, but something crashed into our orchard Ah thought it was aliens and that they were here to steal our land and hurt you'', said Apple Bloom.

,,Aliens? What in the hay are you babbling about'', asked Bright Mac and raised an eyebrow.

,,Well, Ah thought it was aliens but it turned out to be a big mean looking giant, but he's okay, he ain't hostile '', answered Apple Bloom.

,,He ain't hostile, did he talk to you?'', Bright Mac asked.

,,Yup, he also said he's not a thief'', answered Apple Bloom with a smile.

Bright Mac became serious again, just as he was about to say something he heard hoovesteps behind him, he looked back and realized it was Buttercup and his son Big Mac, almost tall as him with red coat, orange mane and green eyes.

Buttercup quickly galloped to Apple Bloom and hugged her tightly.

,,Oh, sugarcube, please don't run of like that ever'', she said with tears in her eyes.

,,Sorry ma, ah'm sorry'', said Apple Bloom.

,,Pa, is something wrong?'', asked Big Mac.

,,Apple Bloom told me there is someone trespassing in our orchard'', said Bright Mac.

,,He's not a thief pa'', said Apple Bloom.

,,You should have ran away as soon as you saw him Apple Bloom, who knows what he could have done to you'', said Bright Mac.

,,Eyuup, he could have hurt you or rape...'', said Big Mac but Buttercup placed her hoof on his mouth.

,,Shhh, Big Mac, she's too young for that stuff'', she said.

,,Sorry ma'', said Big Mac and lowered his head.

,,Uh, he can't do anything, he's paralyzed'', said Apple Bloom.

,,That must mean he is still there'', said Buttercup.

,,Come on we'll find that trespasser, and make sure he doesn't try this again'', said Bright Mac and the four of them began trotting further into the orchard.

Feo tried getting up but to no avail, he could move his legs and arms, but he was still too sedated and above all weak to do anything beside crawl centimeter by centimeter. However with every passing second he could feel strength coming back to him.

,, _By morning I'll be able to stand up, but I can't risk lying here all night'',_ he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and rested a bit, just as he was about to fall asleep he felt a hoof press against his shoulder.

He opened his eyes immediately and saw four ponies looking at him, he only recognized Apple Bloom standing beside a mare, two other ponies next to them were stallions both of them were looking at him angrily.

,,Ah'm Bright Mac, and this is mah orchard, what are you doing here, trespasser'', said the stallion pressing his shoulder.

Strangely Feo didn't feel threatened, those ponies weren't like the ones from earth, they were much smaller.

,,Well as you can see, I'm lying on the ground, partially paralyzed, you must be little Apple Bloom's father, correct?'', asked Feo as he looked Bright Mac directly in the eyes.

Bright Mac nodded, but his face remained serious,

,,Why are you trespassing, are you tryin' to steal something?'', he asked.

Feodore closed his eyes and sighed looking back at the sky.

,,If I was a thief, wouldn't it be more logical to break into the house and steal actual money than a two or three apples and risk being attacked by...Flutter...um bats''.

Buttercup smiled a little bit and chuckled,

,,He does have a point darlin', and it's fruit bats sir''.

Feodore smiled,

,,Fruit bats, yes, thank you miss, also If I did intend to steal, why would I stay here at the scene of the crime''.

Bright Mac sighed in relief,

,,You do have a point mister, sorry for the rude introduction'', he said and removed his hoof from Feodores shoulder.

Feodore waved his hand,

,,Do not worry, you had every reason to doubt me, I would have thought the same in your place, my name is Feo'', said Feodore and slowly lifted his arm for a hoofshake.

,,Nice to meet ya Feo, well, you know mah name and our daughters name, this is my son Big Mac, and my wife, Pear Butter'', said Bright Mac as he shook Feo's arm.

,, But everyone calls me Buttercup'', said Pear Butter and gigled.

,,It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, sorry for intruding at such late hour, but I kind of appeared here, so I didn't have much choice''.

,,Well we can't leave you here, with all the fruit bats around you won't have a pleasant night'', said Buttercup.

,,Buttercups right, come on Big Mac help me lift Feo up, we'll drag him to the house, hope you don't mind'', said Bright Mac.

,,No, but I doubt you'll be able to lift me'', said Feo.

Bright Mac looked seriously at him,

,,Are ya tellin' me you doubt our strenght?'', he asked.

,,No, I doubt my lightness'', said Feo with a chuckle.

,,Well don't ya worry you'll be up in no time'', said Bright Mac and he and his son, bate Feodore's pajama top and tried lifting him, but they struggled a lot more than the expected, they only moved Feodore a few centimeters before letting him go. Both of them were breathing heavily.

,,Mah, Celestia, what are you made of Feo'', said Bright Mac after a short pause.

Feo chukled,

,,I told you I am heavy, maybe if all four of you tried you could drag me to that tree, than I would have support to try and get up on my own'', he said.

The four ponies nodded and tried dragging Feodore again, this time it was easier, but they still had to put a lot of effort.

When he was close enough Feodore grabbed the apple tree next to him, he started pulling himself up with all his strength using his legs and the tree as support.

Bright Mac and Big Mac helped him as much as they could using their backs.

After a few painfull minutes Feodore was on his feet again, his legs were trembling and jolts of pain spread through his back and head, he couldn't see straight as everything around him was spinning.

,,Can ya walk Feo?'', asked Buttercup and looked at him worryingly.

Feodore, moved his head left and right,

,,I do not think so, not yet, If I try walking on my own I will colapse'', answered Feo and used his sleeve to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. He was breathing heavily.

,,Well don't worry take your time'', said Buttercup.

After a few minutes Feodore let go of the tree and made a short unsecure step, he still felt weak, but at least he could walk again.

,,We can go now, If I need to rest, I will just grab another tree'', said Feodore and made another step, as unsecure as the last one.

The four ponies smiled and nodded, but their struggles were far from over, as sharp tweaking sounds soon entered their ears.

,,Are thoose...'', started Feodore.

,,Fruit bats'', finished Bright Mac.

In a matter of minutes a swarm of fruit bats started circling around them, they were colored in various colors of the rainbow, from yellow to purple.

Pear Butter took two lassos from Bright Mac's saddle bags, the two started whipping the bats, causing cracking sounds to echo through the orchard.

Feodore grunted angrily as the ponies stood in a circle around him.

,, _Damn it, I am still too weak, I cannot help them, this is so annoying''_ , he thought as he looked arond.

Apple Bloom and Big Mac, used their hind hooves to kick the low flying bats.

As the fight progressed the at attacks seemed to reduce as the swarm slowly dispersed, which made the ponies lower their guard and Feodore to sigh in relief.

But out of the blue two bats, lunged towards Pear Butter, hissing with their mouths open revealing their sharp teeth.

,,Ma, watch out'', shouted Apple Bloom but it was too late, neither Big Mac nor his father could make it in time to defend her.

Feodore grunted and amassed as much strength as he could, he stepped forward and lunged as fast as his legs would allow him.

As Pear Butter covered her eyes and gasped in fear, Feodore grabbed one of the fruit bats by the leg and immediately threw it to a nearby tree. The fruit bat let out a squeaking sound as it hit the apple tree so hard half of the apples fell from the treetop.

Before he could lose balance Feodore jumped ahead and slapped the second fruit bat, resulting in the creature slamming face down onto the ground.

Feodore made a small smile before a sudden wave of weakness and sedation enveloped his body and he tumbled down onto his back, the crash resulting in a small shockwave of energy that made the rest of the fruit bat swarm, fly away.

The last thing he would see before his eyes closed from exhaustion was the blurry picture of the four ponies galloping over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall white alicorn pony woke up, as the magical shockwave of a shooting star echoed through the night.

She got up from her bed and approached the window of her large bedroom with her beautiful magical mane colored in light cerulean, light turquoise, cobalt blue and heliotrope stripes respectively, elegantly flowing behind her, looking at the landscape ahead of her, filled with forests and hills, with her magenta colored eyes. Her look was emotionless and serious.

This happened once before, a blue shooting star crashed into Equestria, and brought more chaos than any evil doer in history, she wouldn't take any chances, especially not now.

She used her horn and a blue magic aura glowed around a piece of paper and a quill on a nearby table, the quill moved and started writing on the paper.

 _,,My most faithful student Twilight,_

 _An unknown creature crashed in Ponyville near the Apple family's orchard, I do not know whether this said creature is hostile or not so I bestow upon you the task of apprehending it._

 _I will send a battalion of my most elite guards to assist you and provide everything you need to complete this task. Instruct all residents, of Ponyville including your friends, to stay indoors. If it proves to be both sentient and friendly, bring it here to Canterlot._

 _Please be safe, Equestria is counting on you,_

 _Celestia,,_

Celestia then folded the paper and focused, the aura shined brighter for a few seconds, then disappeared. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

,,Please, don't let it be like last time'', she said in a worried tone.

There was a knock on the door.

,,You may enter'', said Celestia and turned around to face her guest. It was her younger sister, Luna. Luna was shorter than her elder sister but shared much in beauty, her coat was dark blue and her mane was colored in various lighter shades of the same color, flowing graciously as the mare walked. Her cyan eyes with sapphire blue eyeshade looked worryingly at her sister.

,,You felt it too?'', asked Celestia in a soft motherly tone mixed with anxiety.

,,Of course I did, and I'm sure Cadance and Shining Armor did as well'', answered Luna in a serious tone.

Celestia nodded and faced the window again,

,,I assume you have news from the Astral Observatory'', said Celestia, anxiety in her voice rose.

,,I do Tia, the projections are still unclear but most of them aren't like last time'', said Luna with a sigh.

Celestia relaxed a bit, but still remained unnerved.

,,Tia, what will we do if...'', started Luna but was cut off by her elder sister.

,,I don't know, oh Luna, I know I must be brave, but without them, I feel so lost, I'm scared, If this creature turns out to be hostile...'', started Celestia but couldn't finish her sentence.

Luna nuzzled her elder sisters face and looked her in the eyes.

,,I fear more than you Tia, Equestria lies in turbulent times, but we survived before, we will this time'', said Luna.

Celestia seemed to have found courage again, she chuckled again,

,,You're right Luna, besides I have to think opportunistically, I am a princess after all'', said Celestia rather proudly which made Luna chuckle a bit.

,,What?'', asked Celestia slightly annoyed.

,,Oh, nothing, what would you do If it wasn't for me to cheer you up'', said Luna playfully and rolled out her tongue a little.

The two shared a small laugh.

,,I have to go now Tia, my duties aren't over yet'', said Luna and departed.

,,I understand Luna, I too have errands to run'', said Celestia and went towards the armory.

As dawn slowly broke the night sky, Feodore opened his eyes, his vission was blurry and he could feel small jolts of pain coming from his sore arm and back muscles.

He slowly lifted his head and noticed he was covered with a blanker and could feel the softness of a small improvised pillow beneath his neck and nape. As he became aware of his surroundings he turned his head left, since he felt warmth coming from his left forearm and was surprised to see Pear Butter tucked in blankets sleeping next to him in a way that greatly resembled a smaller breed of dog.

,, _Guess I was too heavy to carry, told them'',_ thought Feodore as he happily looked at the mare.

The blankets covering her were slowly moving up and down indicating that she was still in deep sleep, which was perfectly understandable since the night before was eventful to say the least.

Feodore made quick glance around him as much as he could,

,, _Guess the fruit bats are gone for the day, good'',_ he thought as roosters began crowing, announcing morning came, but Feodore barely heard them, as he drifted into sleep yet again.

In the town of Ponyville, the streets and squares were empty, shops and cafes were closed and all windows were shut. There was nobody around, exept a squadron of Royal Elite guards and certain princess with a pale mulberry coat and a sapphire blue mane with violet and rose streaks.

She was repeatedly reading the letter her mentor sent her as she waited for the captain of the guard.

,,Your Majesty, the soldiers are ready, we await your command'', said a gray Pegasus pony with light brown mane cut short beneath a Roman style centurion helmet.

Twilight nodded and said,

,,Thank you Captain Lightning Wind, we will now proceed towards the Sweet Apple Acres, upon arrival we will inform the Apple family of the current situation and give them further instructions, after that your soldiers may commence the search for the creature, if it is friendly and willing to cooperate the plan is to extract him to Canterlot, if it is hostile, than you have the permission to use any means necessary to either sedate it or, in the worst case, kill it?'', said Twilight, for a princess of friendship she really knew how to exercise authority.

Lighting Wind nodded and saluted,

,,Understood your highness, he said and turned to the squadron, lifted his hoof and added, well you heard the princess, move out''

,,Sir'', they all shouted and began marching towards the Apple family's farm.

,,I just pray we're not too late'', said Twilight nervously.

,,I as well princess'', said Lightning Wind as he walked beside her.

Meanwhile the Apple family was better than ever, the fruit bat swarm did little to no damage to the orchard, the small shockwave Feodore produced last night, sadly due to losing conscience, must have really frightened them as they didn't try another attack for the remainder of the night.

That day was a very special day for the Apple family and their many cousins as it marked the day their ancestors settled the very land they stand on and planted the first orchards.

In the kitchen the matriarch of the family Granny Smith, was baking various apple treats with the help of her cousins Apple Rose and Goldie Delicious.

Apple Bloom was playing in the courtyard with Babs and Sour, Bright Mac and other stallions were doing something in the barn, and Pear Butter, Applejack and other mares were setting up the tables.

,,Hey Applejack sweetie, could ya' please go and check on Feo, see if he woke up'', said Bright Mac to his daughter.

,,Sure thing Pa'', she replied.

,,Oh and bring him a piece of grannies pie, poor stallion must be hungry'', added Bright Mac.

,, Kay' '', said Applejack, took two slices of a nearby apple pie, wrapped it around in a piece of cloth, and put it in her saddle bag.

She made her way through the crowd of her many relatives and entered the west orchard. The apples on the trees were bright red, they looked like precious stones as they reflected the sunlight. Even though fall was still two days away there were some yellow leaves, but the mixture of colors only added to the beauty. The scenery made Applejack smile and filled her hearth with warmth.

She looked down the small dirt road, Feodore was still sleeping right next to it covered with a brown blanket.

She approached him and gulped before she began poking the sleeping giant with her hoof.

Feodore's face twitched a little as he let out a small grunt before opening his eyes which were now starring directly at the mare with a gamboge colored coat and pale olive mane. Like her father she was wearing a cowboy hat on top of her head.

Feodore felt unusally energetic, he could finally feel the rest of his body, and his vision was clear as day as if a good-night's sleep was all he needed.

,,Hello there mister Feo, s...sorry to wake ya, ah'm Applejack, ah'm...

,,Buttercups and Bright Macs daughter, Apple Blooms older sister and Big Macs younger sister, am I correct'', finished Feodore as he got up in a sitting position much easily than last time, he wrapped his arms around his legs to keep balance.

Applejack nodded, her anxiety was small but visible to Feodore, who in order to erase that smiled and said,

,,Well it is a great pleasure to meet you Applejack, I am Feo''.

,,It's a pleasure to meet ya too Feo'', said Applejack and now free from fear lifted her hoof for a hoofshake which Feodore accepted.

,,Pa thought you might be hungry, so Ah brought you some of granny's famous apple pie''.

Feodore shook his head,

,,Thank you Applejack, but I am afraid I can not pay, for that'', he said.

,,Ya don't have to pay, it's fer free, after you saved Ma last night, It's the least we can offer'', said Applejack as she took the pie from the saddlebag and unfolded the cloth.

Feodore smiled,

,,Thank you Applejack'', he said and accepted the pie.

,,Yer very welcome Feo'', she said and smiled.

Since ponies were much smaller than Feo he managed to eat both slices in a few bites as Applejack looked at him in awe.

,,What?'', asked Feo.

,,Oh, uh, nothin' '', said Applejack with a small blush.

Feodore noticed she had three white freckles on each cheek, a trait she obviously inherited from her mother.

,,Would ya like to join us, mah entire family and our relatives are in the courtyard'', said Applejack.

,,I do not think that is a good idea, you and your family might be familiar with me now but...'', started Feodore.

,,Ah, don't ya worry one bit, everyone already saw you when they came just before sunrise'', said Applejak.

,,They did?'', said Feodore apparently surprised.

,,Course' they did, they all came here, It's not every day you see a giant alien fall from the sky'', said Applejack.

,,Human, I am a Human not an alien'', said Feo in a serious tone.

Applejack folded her ears in guilt,

,,Oh, sorry, It must be difficult for you being in an unknown place'', she said.

Feodore sighed,

,,It is alright I suppose, well then, we best be on our way'', said Feodore and slowly got up, he was relieved to find out he could now do it effortlessly and without a serious case of vertigo.

Applejack's jaw dropped again, Feodore was truly a giant, and very muscular too, her head would reach just a little above his knee.

,,Is your height average in your world?'', Applejack asked in amazement.

,,No, my height is way above average, it depends on your genes'', said Feodore as he stretched, relaxing his muscles in the process.

,,Genes?'', asked Applejack in a confused tone.

,,Ancestry, I will explain it some other time, shall we'', said Feodore and pointed towards the barn.

,,Sure thing'', said Applejack and the two made their way.

The walk was uneventful with Applejack asking a few short questions here and there.

They entered the courtyard, most ponies were seated, eating their respective meals and chatting about various topics, however they all paused their activities to look at Feodore.

There was silence, true, Feodore did stick out like a sore thumb, very sore thumb, but this silence made him nervous, he began sweating not knowing what to say, fortunately Applejack noticed,

,,Hey everypony, meet our guest Feo, the good giant'', she said.

Feodore looked at her with a confused and irritated expression.

 _,,Did she just introduce me like a circus attraction'',_ he thought.

Feodore could see a pony approaching him, he had light gold coat and brilliant gamboge mane, he too was wearing a cowboy hat and a brown vest.

,,Hiya Feo, Ah'm Braeburn, wanna join us for a mug of apple cider?'', he asked.

,,Um sure'', Feodore answered, as soon as he said that the crowd of ponies began cheering, saying hello, welcome, howdy and other welcoming words.

Feodore smiled and went with Braeburn to a table near the barn.

With all the commotion, no one noticed a squadron of marching guards approaching the farm, truth be told, Feodore didn't notice them either, his attention was fixed on the barn, because the next thing he did would make the Apple family remember him for a long time.

Two stallions were pulling a rope which was bent over one of the beams near the roof of the barn, at the other end of the rope was a plate made of wood tied up on all four corners with boxes and bags on it. It looked like a makeshift elevator used to transport heavier goods to the second floor of the barn. The rope however was very old and nearly torn up.

What caught Feodore's eye were Apple Bloom, and two other fillies he didn't know playing catch dangerously near that elevator.

Just as they were beneath it the rope snapped and the wooden plate plummeted down, all three fillies froze as they realized their situation and began screaming.

Time seemed to have stopped, Feodore could see in the corner of his eye the horrified expressions of all gusets especially the mares.

Pear Butter dropped a basket she was carrying, Applejack began galloping towards the barn and Breaburn just stood in horror.

There was little time, Feodore lunged forward with all his strength gathered in his legs, he stood over the fillies and covered him with his body, luckily his entire upper body was wide so Apple Bloom and her cousins could easily fit beneath him.

With a loud thud the plate with all the cargo hit Feodore and broke in two, with one half falling left, and the other right. Wooden crates broke and the bags tore open.

A small dust cloud formed around the fallen goods, sensing there was no danger anymore the three fillies all ran towards their families.

Feodore collapsed on his back, but didn't lose conscience, he didn't even feel any pain, his body only felt heavier which is why he collapsed.

A small crowd of ponies formed around him, he could see Applejack, Braeburn and a pony with a horn and wings he did not know. He grunted and got on his knees.

,,Sweet Celestia, are you alright'', asked the mullbery pony.

Feodore nodded and got up on his feet, behind the Apple family, he saw a squadron of pony guards, they were all wearing metal armor and helmets, and carried spears as weapons, spears which were pointed towards him.

,,Thank you so much for saving those fillies, I am princess Twilight Sparkle'', said Twilight and bowed slightly with her head.

,,My name is Feo, your highness, and there is no need to thank me, I merely did my civic duty'', said Feodore.

Twilight nodded,

,,I have to ask, I see you brought a squadron of guards, am I under arrest, or is that standard for a princess?'', asked Feodore.

Twilight made a sad face,

,,It's not, I am afraid I must order you to come with us to Canterlot, where you will be granted an audience with the Royal sisters and the rest of Equestrian nobility, and where your fate will be decided'', she finished her sentence in a mere whisper.

,, _Am I a criminal now, but I have done nothing wrong'',_ were the words Feodore wanted to say but somehow couldn't, he only nodded in compliance

Applejack stepped up,

,,Now hold on Twi, Feo did absolutely nothing wrong, in fact he sav...'', began Applejack but she was quickly silenced by Feodore who gently waved his hand in front of her. Applejack worryingly looked at him.

,,It is quite alright Applejack, I understand my situation, and what is asked of me, It is only natural that the authorities of this country consider me a threat, humans are the same in that aspect, we fear what we do not know'', said Feodore in a calm and understanding manner.

,,But Feo ya can't, Ah won't let ya throw your life away'', said Applejack with small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

,,With my size and strength I could easily choose hostility and run away, but where would that get me, It would only make my situation worse'', said Feodore.

Applejack just stood in silence looking at the giant.

,,He has a point dear'', said Bright Mac.

,,Princesses are very noble and just, I guarantee you, you will have a fair trial'', said Twilight and placed her hoof on Feodore's leg.

,,I fully comply'', said Feodore.

Twilight nodded,

,,There is a chariot in Ponyville, we'll take it to Canterlot'', she said.

,,Lead the way your highness'', said Feodore.

With that said Twilight gave one last look to the Apple family and turned around, Feodore followed her with captain Lightning Wind and a guard at his sides respectively.

,,Wait mister Feo, please'', shouted three voices from the crowd.

Feodore turned around and noticed Apple Bloom and two other fillies galloping towards him.

,,Don't go Feo'', said Apple Bloom, we don't wanna lose you''.

Feodore crouched and petted her on the head.

,,Do not worry Apple Bloom, remember this, nothing ever happens to us, that is not our destiny''.

Apple Bloom smiled and looked at the giant.

,,Promise me you'll come back'', she said.

Feodore smiled and nodded,

,,You will not get rid of me that easily'', he said and walked up to Twilight and Lightning Wind.

They made their way to a small prairie just outside of town where two large chariots were waiting for them.

Feodore entered after Twilight and sat on the red fluffy cushions, as soon as he made himself comortable he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days have passed since Feodore was transported to Canterlot.

He woke up, slowly opening his eyes and realized he was in a dungeon, laying on an improvised bed to fit his size. He reached his face with his arms and rubbed his eyes as he got up into a sitting position.

A strange yet exotic and tasty aroma filled his nose, he looked right to see a large bowl made from china filled with noodles, brown soup, various spices, eggs, a small lobster, strange plants and a few straws of what looked like hay.

Next to it was a large mug of apple cider, probably sent by the apple family, a knife, a fork, and a few napkins all neatly organized on a metal plate, which sat on top of a small desk made out wood and colored in green.

Realizing he was abnormally hungry, Feodore grabbed the bowl and the fork and began putting large pieces of food in his mouth and swallowing them almost without chewing.

The food tasted great, even though there was no meat there the lobster and plants provided more than enough nutrition and the spices and soup added to the flavor.

After about ten minutes the bowl was empty, Feodore put it back on the desk, he took the mug and drank half of it before letting out a small burp.

There were no bookshelves or anything else that would help pass the time, so he just sighed and sat back on the bed.

Even though he was still wearing the nightwear he got back on the plane, which he didn't remember, he didn't fell cold, even being barefoot.

,, _Why cannot I remember anything, I remember the knowledge I gained by studying and practicing, but not the memories I experienced, why...''_ , he thought to himself, _and for that matter why am I here, I feel different...is this world changing me somehow''_.

He was so embedded in his thoughts he barely heard the large doorway at the end of the hallway open, and several ponies trotting towards his cell. A familiar pony looked inside the cell and noticed the empty bowl.

,,Hello, Mr. Feo, did you have a pleasant meal?'', asked the familiar alicorn pony.

Feodore stood up and saw Twilight accompanied by two brown pegasi wearing light silver armor and another unicorn he hasn't met yet.

,,As matter of fact I did, I never thought plants could provide so much nutrition'', said Feodore with a nod.

Twilight smiled,

,,I'm glad you liked it, At first we did not know if...um...I...I'm sorry, I'm afraid I forgot what species you are..hehe'', she said and made small smile in embarrassment.

Feodore made a small grin,

,,Human, Princess, I am a human, the biological term in Latin is _homo sapiens_ '', said Feodore.

Twilight lowered her ears and made a slightly sad expression, as did the pony next to her.

,,I'm sorry mister Feo, but we don't know that language, we use a different one when it comes to biology in our world'', she said.

Feodore lowered his head slightly.

 _,,How interesting, they know what biology is, their civilization might be more advanced than I thought'',_ thought Feodore.

,,It does not matter, I am not an expert at it either, we learn stuff like this in elementary schools, so you need not worry, for the remainder of my stay here I will speak the same language as you since it appears to be common for the both of us'', said Feodore.

Twilight nodded with a smile,

,,It would be greatly appreciated, as I wanted to say, we weren't sure whether or not you Humans were herbivores or carnivores, so the Princesses asked the cooks to use the more nutritious plants and fish in preparing your meal'', she said.

Feodore nodded,

,,I am very thankful to the Princesses, that was very thoughtful of them, I have to ask tough, are these plants common in your world?'', asked Feodore as he pointed to the empty bowl.

Twilight smiled and said,

,,Yes, they are, vegetation is quite diverse here in Equestria, and our agriculture is very developed, however ponies don't usually eat those specific plants too often, because over consuming them may result in health problems''.

Feodore raised an eyebrow,

,,You mean to tell me they are poisonous, correct?'', he said with suspicion in his voice.

Twilight made an expression which said she was both surprised and shocked,

,,Oh No, of course not, I said they could cause health problems to ponies, whose diet is strictly herbivore not to other creatures'', she said in slightly annoyed tone.

,, _Haha, I got you in my trap'',_ thought Feodore.

,,Could they now, and how, may I ask did you come under the impression that humans are not strictly herbivore'', he said and raised an eyebrow.

Twilihgt sighed and opened her mouth but before she could say anything,the mare with light heliotrope colored coat and purple mane with aquamarine stripes standing next to her trotted up and said,

,,We concluded that during your auscultation, oh and I'm Starlight Glimmer by the way'', she said a bit nervously as she waved with her hoof.

 _,,My what now, is their medicine also developed'',_ thought Feodre.

,,I beg your pardon, miss Glimmer'', said Feodore in a calm yet serious tone.

Starlight smiled a little and said

,,Since you are all but mysterious, not just to ponykind but to every race here in Equestria we had to make a medical auscultation, and judging by your teeth, muscular structure, and the contents of your blood we concluded that you aren't a strict herbivore''.

Feodore stood in silence amazed by the development of these creatures, he couldn't help but make a small grin,

,,Touche, he said and turned to Twilight, I am amazed by the level of development your civilization possesses, and true to your conclusion, humans are not strictly herbivores, we are in fact omnivores, which means we can obtain nutrition from both plants and animal meat, however most humans tend to eat animal meat since it is more...um...nutritious, that is why I asked whether the plants you served me in my meal are common or not, and since they are I will have no problem adjusting to Equestrian diet'', he said with a small smile.

Both Twilight and Starlight sighed in relief,

,,That's really good to hear'', said Twilight and used her hoof to wipe a little bit of sweat from her forehead.

,,Oh by the way princess, I have been meaning to ask you, how long was I asleep, I remember I blacked out the moment I entered that large chariot, it seemed that the incident back on Applejack's farm exhausted me more than I thought'', said Feodore.

,,Oh right about that, you were asleep for two days, do you feel any pain in your back, neck or head?'', asked Twilight in a worried tone.

Feodore shook his head,

,,Rest assured, I do not feel any pain in said body parts, to be honest I did not even fell pain when that wooden plate hit me in the first place, my body only felt heavier and I heard a loud whistling sound in my ears for a few brief moments, did you find any bruises when you examined me'', he said turning to Starlight.

,,No, we didn't, we only found a few small cuts and that's it'', she said reassuringly.

Feodore nodded and placed his forefinger and thumb on his chin,

,,It would seem that I can still get cut when attacked or struck by sharp object, however that is not the case when it comes to heavy or blunt objects, but what is common for both cases is that I do not feel any pain'', he said in a tone that was a mixture of both seriousness and happiness.

Starlight nodded and asked,

,,Did you feel any pain when you first waked up in the orchard?''.

,,No, like in other cases, I only felt weak, and I could not feel some parts of my body, but there was no pain'', answered Feodore.

Starlight nodded, her horn glowed as a light turquoise magical aura formed around her small saddle bag, the bag opened and out of it levitated a piece of paper and a white quill all enveloped in the same colored aura.

The piece of paper moved in front of Starlight and continued levitating as the quill added a few notes to it.

Feodore observed all that in pure shock, though he wasn't afraid or creped out, he still felt uneasy, Twilight noticed that,

,,By the look on your face I take it magic is uncommon on your world'', she said.

Feodore rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and then answered,

,,No, not uncommon, nonexistent would be the word, I mean, there were people back on earth who could do magic tricks with cards and small balls, but it never involved actual magic, however, even if what miss Glimmer just did, breaks every law of physics, I think there is a rational, scientific explanation for it'', he said.

,,Oh so you don't deny the existence of magic'', said Twilight.

,,Well if I saw it for the first time I would probably be freaked out, but magic is present in human world in forms of fantasy books and movies'', said Feodore.

,,And Is that the rational explanation'', Asked Twilight.

,,Oh no, the scientific hypothesis that potentially could explain this, would be the variation of one that a famous scientist from a country I used to live in, called Nikola Tesla, used'', said Feodore.

Feodore noticed that both Twilight and Starlight were looking at him in utter confusion, he chuckled and said,

,,Allow me to explain, he wanted to create a machine that would use the cosmic energy of the earth and space to produce free wireless electricity to every corner of the world'', he said and added, I assume you know what electricity is?''.

Both of them nodded,

,,Yes there are spells that involve it'', answered Twilight.

,,Well, that being said, perhaps this world possess a different form of said cosmic energy that your bodies adapted to use at your will, are there any other species that use magic here?'', he asked.

,,Yes nearly every race uses some form of magic'', said Starlight.

,,Which only provides conformation to my theory'', said Feodore happily.

,,Well it's a relief you are so open minded about our world'', said Starlight.

,,Relatively accepting, would be the precise term'', said Feodore.

There was a short pause in the conversation until Twilight spoke,

,,Well, as much as we would like to continue this debate with you Feo, I'm afraid there are more pressing matter'', said Twilight.

Feodore nodded in understandment.

,,Yes I know, I assume you came here to interrogate me, are there any charges against me?'', he asked.

Twilight looked to the side as if she was trying to avoid direct eye contact,

,,Well, the Royal High Court initially filed charges for, illegal trespassing on private property, attempted thievery, attempted assault on an Equestrian citizens, which included a minor, and also acts of vandalism, however the Apple family as well as princess Celestia dismissed most of these charges after hearing the story from Bright Mac, and Pear Butter'', she said and looked back towards Feodore.

,,Well, that is ,,mostly'' reassuring, but since I am still in what appears to be a dungeon I assume there is something more to this case'', said Feodore.

Twilight sighed,

,,Yes, in all honesty the princesses still don't trust you enough to simply let you go, that is why you are still required to make an audience with the princess and the court'', said Twilight.

,,Understandable, and by court you mean the one who filled a zillion charges against me, correct?'', asked Feodre.

,,Well, yes, and in order for the princesses to decide about the next course of actions, they instructed me and Starlight to interview you, not interrogate, and prepared all the questions''.

,,Interview me?'', asked Feodore.

,,Yes, we don't want you to get the wrong impression...'', started Twilight.

,,Well I mean no offence but you are doing a pretty bad job at it'', finished Feodore.

Twilight sighed and approached the metal bars separating the prison cell from the rest of the hallway,

,,I know it must be very hard for you, I'd be lying if we told you we know how you feel, but we need to do this correctly, and we need your full cooperation and honesty'', said Twilight and placed her hoof on Feodores leg.

Feodore sighed, he wouldn't just turn down the good will of Twilight and her friends, after they have been so friendly to him,

,,Alright princess, you may proceed with the questions'', said Feodore.

Twilight happily nodded,

,,Well first off, Applejack told me you only revealed your nickname, that being Feo, did you hide your full name and surname out of precaution, and if so please reveal it''.

,,As I said to the Apple family, I do not remember my full first or last name, rest assured I have no need to conceal anything'', said Feodore.

Twilight nodded and smiled as Starlight took more notes.

,,Well, in order to have an audience you need to at least have a surname, is there one from your world you would like to have'', asked Twilight.

Feodore thought about it a little while pressing his chin with his forefinger and then said,

,,Foreigner, that would suit me'', he said

Twilight raised an eyebrow,

,,Isn't that a little bit too blunt?'', she asked.

,,On the contrary, said Feodore with a slight smile, I think it fits my situation perfectly, also it benefits the princesses as well since it would be easier to remember''.

,,Well, alright If that is what you would like, moving on, state your age and birth season'', said Twilight.

Feodore sighed,

,,I am afraid I do not remember that either, and even if I did, I think the answer would land us at an impasse since I have no notion of how you ponies count time or what type of calendar you use'', he answered.

Twilight nodded and continued,

,,Okay, moving on, state your occupation if you had one'', said Twilight.

,,If all the questions are of that similar nature, this will turn out to be a very short interview'', said Feodore slightly annoyed.

,,Oh, I guess, that you can't remember anything about your life before you woke up here, then'', said Twilight in a sad tone.

,,Exactly'', said Feodore

,,But then how do you remember everything about your home planet?'', asked Starlight.

,,I only remember the knowledge and skills I obtained by studying and excessive repetition, I do not remember personal memories or experiences, for example I posses relatively high knowledge about human muscle autonomy and nutrition, as well as exercises for the betterment of both physical and mental shape, but that does not necessarily mean that I was a fitness Instructor or a PE teacher, and I know that there is a major musical event held in a specific town or city but I do not remember If I ever attended it'', said Feodore assertively.

Starlight folded her ears and made a sad expression,

,,Right, I'm sorry I doubted your word'', she said.

,,I am not angry with you or your princesses, I am just frustrated about my situation'', said Feodore and lowered his head and rubbed his eyes and forehead.

,,I promise you, after your audition I will help you adapt to our world as much as I can'', said Twilight.

Warmness enveloped Feodores hearth, he was glad he received so much support from a princess, even though she was the only one.

He crouched and placed his hand on Twilights head and fondled her beautiful mane.

,,Thank you princess, this high court of yours does it consist of only ponies?'', asked Feodore.

,,Yes, it does but the court is there to merely consult the princesses, they are the ones who will pass the final verdict'', said Twilight.

,,You constantly say princesses, but I failed to count, how many of you are there?'', asked Feodore in confusion.

,,Well princess Celestia is the eldest and she holds the most power, she is the princess of the day, the second co-ruler of Equestria is her younger sister princess Luna, she is the princess of the night, the rulers of the Crystal Empire, which is a part of Equestria is ruled by my brother prince Shining Armor and my sister in law Princess Cadance, and the last princess is me, I am the princess of friendship, however since Celestia and Luna are pure alicorns they are the supreme rulers, Shining Armor Cadance and myself will be a part of the court.

 _,,So not only am I at the mercy of two autocrats who considering the situation still think of me as hostile, but also does the judicial authority consists of only ponies, a race I am totally alien to'',_ thought Feodore and made a blank smile.

,,So basically, I am at the mercy of two autocrats, I mean no disrespect princess but judicial authorities on earth which are controlled by one or two people are not usually fair to the suspect, especially when he is an alien'', said Feodore.

Twilight frowned,

,,Well that is not how it is here, the princesses are the two most noble ponies in the entire world and they will treat you with fairness and respect, that I can guarantee and if anything goes sour, just remember that I am a princess too, and I as well as Starlight and Applejack trust you and we will do anything to help you'', said Twilight as she raised her wings.

Feodore was shocked by her determination and happy at the same time,

,,Thank you princess, I trust you completely, and I promise you I will do my best to present myself in best way possible'', he said with a smile.

,,I'm glad to hear that, also there is one question I would like to ask you as well'', said Twilight with a slight blush.

,,Please do, princess'', said Feodore.

,,Um, we wondered, why do you humans wear clothes all the time?'', she asked.

Feodore also blushed a little as well,

,,It is necessary, even though we have body hair in certain parts it is not nearly enough to keep us warm during harsh winter months, and clothes provide us with warmth, also certain parts of your body must always be concealed, since it is a social taboo'', said Feodore.

,,Oh, okay we understand now, well that would be everything, if all goes well your audition will be in an hour or so'', said Twilight.

The two ponies turned around and went towards the door followed by the guards, Feodore noticed they all had tattoos of various shapes and sizes on their flanks.

,,Princess, wait, he said and Twilight and Starlight faced him, those markings on your flanks, do all ponies have them, what are they'', he asked in a rather confused tone.

Both ponies giggled a little,

,,They are called cutie marks, and yes everypony has one, they represent our unique abilities or talents that make us special, we get them upon discovering what we are very good at and what makes us and others happy'', answered Twilight as Starlight happily nodded.

,,Cutie marks, huh, I hope this trial ends well, I have so many more questions for you princess'', said Feodore.

,,Twilight'', she said.

,,I beg your pardon'', said Feodore.

,,Just, Twilight, we are passed formalities, you don't have to call me by my title anymore'', said Twilight with a happy expression as she and her assistant turned and walked through the dungeon doors.

,,Passed formalities, well it is a start'', said Feodore to himself, I probably should have asked for more of that ramen they gave me''.

Celestia and her sister were in the throne room when Twilight and Starlight entered, they approached the two co-rulers who were silently discussing the next course of actions. They were so embedded in their conversation they did not even notice Twilight who had to cough a little to get their attention.

Celestia was the first one to speak,

,,Oh, Twilight, I apologize for not noticing you, did you speak with the creature?'', she asked in her gracious mother like tone.

,,Have you felt any darkness within him, is he a monster?'', asked Luna before Twilight could answer.

Twilight only shook her head,

,,Starlight and I both spoke to him, we received no hostility at all, he is a very nice well mannered human'', she said.

,,As we initially thought he has amnesia, so even if he had any ill intentions he won't remember it for the time being'', said Starlight.

The princesses both nodded,

,,Well, with the story, Applejack told us with the rest of her family confirming, and with your positive report, a great burden fell of our hearts'', said Luna as she placed her hoof on her chest.

,,We thank you for a job well done Twilight, said Celestia and Twilight happily nodded as her eyes sparkled, but Celestia's face still remained serious as she turned to Luna, however sister, we still have to be very careful, as much as I dislike it, but there is the possibility the creature could have very well lied''.

,,Princess, Applejack told me she didn't feel any disturbances in magic when she was talking to Feo, she is the element of honesty, she would have surely known if he lied'', said Twilight.

Luna sighed,

,,I am afraid my sister is right Twilight, as powerful as they may be, the elements only affect species from our world, since this mister Feo came from an unknown world, he might be immune to the magic of the elements'', she said looking at her sister.

,,We still have one more report to hear, if it turns out with the same results as yours, Twilight, we will be safe for now'', said Celestia.

Twilight looked down, then up at her mentor,

,,Princess Celestia, I saw goodness within him, from the very beginning, he was compliant, cooperative and very pleasant to talk to, what if...'', started Twilight

,,What you are saying, may indeed be the truth, Twilight, however, he could just have used your good will to deceive you, as I have said before, we are not taking any chances, Equestria is far too weak for a another threat of that magnitude'', said Celestia in serious tone.

Before Twilight could say anything, a door left of the thrones opened followed by a screeching sound, and two ponies entered inside, the first one had brilliant amber colored coat and wavy crimson mane with yellow stripes, her eyes were moderate cyan.

The other pony's coat was light yellowish gray, her mane style resembled that of Twilight, tough it was colored differently, it was amaranth with violet and purple stripes, she had stronger dark red eyebrows, and beneath them, behind her glasses were dark purple eyes.

Both ponies were carrying saddle bags, the only difference being the white doctor coat the second pony was wearing.

,,Sunset Shimmer, Moon Dancer'', shouted Twilight with joy as she and Starlight raced towards the ponies for a group hug.

,,Hey Twilight'', they said respectively.

,,Oh, I can't believe you guys are here, I haven't seen you for months'', said Twilight.

,,Well astronomy needs a lot of traveling if you want to do it correctly'', said Sunset Shimmer with a wink.

,,And how are things going at the Royal Medical Academy, Moondancer?'', asked Twilight turning to one of her eldest friends.

,,Well, they were going pretty slow and boring, you know academics, but since last night they turned pretty hectic, we haven't done this many research in a long time''.

,,And what did...'', started Starlight but Celestia coughed and interrupted her.

,,I am sorry to intrude the conversation, but the matter is pressing and time is of the essence I take it you both have reports for me'', said pirncess Celestia as she and her sister Luna approached the four ponies.

Sunset and Moon Dancer both nodded, however Sunset was the first to step ahead and take a folded piece of paper from her saddle bag.

,,The news are good, the calculations are not like last time'', she said.

Everyone sighed in relief, Twilight especially,

,,Then I assume that there were no anomalies in the sky'', said Celestia.

Sunset shook her head,

,,No princess, the wormhole that brought this creature opened randomly, there was no foreign intervention, so it landed here just by pure coincidence'', said Sunset.

,,Are you certain?'', asked Celestia.

,,Absolutely, we triple checked it, then restarted the equipment, then triple checked it again'', answered Sunset.

,,Does it possess any magic?'', asked Luna.

,,That is the tricky part, you see, we didn't even notice it at first, but upon closer inspection we discovered traces of an unknown type of magic'', answered Sunset as she turned to Luna.

,,Unknown?'', asked Luna confusingly.

,,Yes, every magical aura ever recorded by ponies, possessed either, white, dark blue or red magic in its core, but this one is green'', said Sunset.

,,Green, no race in Equestria possesses such core magic, have you discovered its basic features?'', asked the Lunar princess.

,,We are still analyzing but there too few data to go on, we have to witness it in pony to actually try analyzing it'', said Sunset.

,,I think that is going to be a problem'', said Moon Dancer.

,,Why do you say that Moon Dancer?'', asked Celestia.

,,According to our top neurologists and anthropologists, this creatures anatomy greatly resembles that of a pony and minotaur, his skeletal and muscle structure tough is much more flexible, faster and stronger, however even with his neurosystem in common with ours we detected that his synapses ponies normally use to summon magic are...well to simply put it, polished, said Moon Dancer.

,,Polished, what on Equestria do you mean by that?'', asked Celestia.

,,Well, polished in a way that they were never used, seems that the world he came from posses no sources of magical energy, and even if it did, we also detected that his striatum in his cerebral codex suffered a small yet visible wound, so he must be suffering from heavy amnesia, losing all of his memories and maybe some skills, which I assume Twilight also found out'', answered Moon Dancer then proceeded to tilt her glasses with her hoof.

,,See, I knew he wouldn't lie'', said Twilight happily.

Luna and Celestia looked at each other seeking to find refuge in other ones eyes, they sighed and nodded, their fears now considerably lower than before, Celestia was the one to speak first,

,,Very well then Twilight, I shall summon the High Court, the audience will take place in the great hall and many of our highest class ponies will be invited, as well as your friends and their respective families'', she said in her calm motherly tone.

,,We will ask him a few more questions, if he truly is what you say he is than this could be the greatest opportunity for the salvation of our land'', said Luna.

The four ponies in front of them nodded with a smile,

,,Sunset, Moon Dancer, I will need your assistance with the invitations, the audience will begin in one hour, please follow me'', said Celesta, and she and the two ponies trotted outside the throne room.

,,Inform the human about this Starlight, as for you Twilight, please come with me, Cadance and Shining Armor need to be up to speed with the situation'', said Luna.

With that said the group parted ways.


	5. Chapter 4,5

A very tall, black shadowy figure stood upon a hill in a land outside of Equestria, far away into the east, long forgotten by ponies, griffons and other races. It's pale white face gazed upon the mountains in the distance serving as a gateway to the known world.

,,He is down there'', said the mystery figure and levitated above the ground, followed by a tall humaniod crature covered in silver hair with red eyes, we will start the preparation for the war immidiately, come, walk with me Hans, it is time for a family reunion'', added the shadowy figure and began moving towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 5

Princess Cadance an alicorn pony, with pale, light cerise colored coat, and long moderate violet mane with moderate rose and pale gold streaks, curled up at the ends was organizing her room in the Canterlot castle, she looked at the small picture in a small gold frame with her light purple eyes, in the picture was her younger self smiling right next to Twilight as a filly, they were sitting on a blanket with red and white squares right beneath a linden tree in the massive Brinngton Park in Central part of Canterlot City, as she examined the picture her face saddened,

,, _I hope we will get to have more happy memories like these after today, I truly hope this creature is what you say it is'',_ she thought to herself.

,,You alright darling'', said a strong male voice behind her.

Cadance turned around and smiled as she saw her beloved husband and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor.

Shining armor was a tall unicorn stallion, with white coat and moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks. His cerulean eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and worry as he looked upon his wife.

Cadance nodded as she approached and nuzzled him lovingly,

,,I am now that you're here'', she said, but Shining Armor wasn't so easily convinced,

,,Come on, Cadance, if something is worrying you please tell me, I don't want you to stress'', he said as he caressed her mane with his hoof.

,,I know, beloved, as much as I try, I'm not able to calm myself down, and with this audience being less than an hour away, my anxiety seems to get worse'', answered Cadance.

,,Hey, everything will be fine, after all, it was Twilight who interviewed this creature, and you know her, she is a perfectionist, she wouldn't let a single detail out'', said Shining Armor.

Cadance gave him a reassuring smile,

,,I know, darling, I know, she is my sister-in-law after all'', she said and the two gazed upon each other for a few minutes before Shining Armor, coughed a little and said,

,,We should probably get ready, you sure you can attend?''

,,Yes of course, I am well rested now'', said Cadance with a nod.

,,Good, I'm gonna, go and organize the crystal guard, I'll see you in the court room, do you want me to send you an escort'', asked Shining Armor.

,,Oh, please do, send Flash'', said Cadance with a smile.

,,Alright darling, see you later'', said Shining Armor and kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving the room.

Feodore walked back and forth in his cell, his anxiety only rose as the hour progressed. He heard the door open and immidiatley approached the bars and grabbed them with both hands. It was Starlight, she was alone.

,,Feo, the princesses will see you now, I'll escort you, please don't try anything, just do as you're told okay'', she said.

Feodore nodded,

,,Rest assured Starlight, I will not try anything stupid'', he said.

Starlight smiled and used her magic to unlock the iron-bar door, Feodore exited his cell and followed Starlight who turned around and trotted towards the exit at the end of the hallway. Feodore tried to walk as slow as possible so that he may keep up with Starlights pace.

They left the Dungeons and started climbing up a long set of round stone stairs.

,,So, Starlight, how did Twilight's report go, how do you think the princesses will proceed with me?'', asked Feodore to break the awkward silence.

Starlight sighed,

,,To be honest with you, I don't know, though the fact that you haven't lied, complied completely and even risked your life to save ponies is very helpful, plus the investigation committed by our top mages and astronomical scientists concluded that you didn't come here on purpose'', she said.

,,Well, that is indeed helpful, at least now I know I never had any benevolent intentions'', said Feodore and scratched his forehead.

,,Don't worry Feodore as Twilight said, the princesses are very noble, and once they all see you for who you are, there will be nothing they won't do for you, trust me, I know from experience'', said Starlight.

,,Thank you, you Twilight and Applejack, thank you for trusting me, a complete alien stranger'', said Feodore.

Starlight smiled and the two finally approached yet another hallway at the top of the stairs, but this one was different from others, it had red carpets and colorful detailed tapestries with purple curtains hanging above them. From the ceiling was hanging a large chandelier, beneath it, two earth pony guards, one with gray and the other with white coat, were standing, holding handcuffs.

,,We're sorry mister Feo, but we have to put these on, we need to follow maximum security protocol since the entire royal family and the highest ranking pony officials will be attending your trial'', said one of the gurads.

Feodore nodded and stretched both of his arms in front,

,,Do what you have to soldier'', he said, the pony guard nodded and approached him opening the handcuffs, but he soon realized his captive was to tall.

,,Um, I'm afraid you'll have to..um...kneel, I can't reach your arms..hehe..'', said the guard pony.

,,Oh, right, I am sorry'', said Feodore and knelt with both his arms still spread out the guard gently placed the handcuffs and locked using his hoofs.

,,There we go, again we apologize for the inconvenience'', he said.

Feodore shook his head,

,,No need to apologize, I have to ask tough, how did you bring me to my cell, I mean it took three strong ponies and a filly just to drag me a few meters and even then I had to assist by using my legs and hands'', asked Feodre.

Both Starlight and the guard chuckled a bit,

,,That was really a tricky part, your body was carried by two strongest stallions in the Royal Guard, plus Twilight and I had to assist with our magic, and even then it was still a hard task, so two mages from the RAM helped us'', answered Starlight.

,,RAM?'', asked Feodore confusingly.

,,Oh, Royal Academy of Magic'', said Starlight.

,,It would seem that this city is the academic hub of your entire country'', said Feodore.

Starlight nodded,

,,Oh not just academic, but also cultural, spiritual, judicial, social, militarily, everything, it is the capital after all'', she said.

,,Right, well, before my trial, do you have any last tips or advices, you know, what should and should not I do?'', asked the giant as he looked at Starlight.

,,Well, your speech is already very formal so no need for adjustments there, when the princesses enter the court room you should bow, and remain in that position until she commands otherwise, speak when spoken to, be assertive but not rude, and friendly but not simple, and above all do not lie, and never show hostility either towards her or her subjects, try to gain her trust quickly but not too quickly, if you know what I mean'', said Starlight.

Feodore nodded,

,,Well as always I will do my best, my position may be grim, but I always come through in the end, or so I hope'', he said.

Starlight placed her hoof on Feodore's knee,

,,I believe in you, you'll do great, can't wait to hang out with you after today'', she said and smiled.

Feodore smiled,

,,Thank you, Starlight'', he said simply.

,,Umm, miss Starlight, mister Feo, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to proceed now, the court as well as the royal sisters are awaiting us.

Both Feodore and Starlight nodded,

,,Lead the way, sir'', said Feodore in a tone that was a mix of anxiety, seriousness and respect.

The stallion nodded and gestured with his hoof to follow him.

The three ponies and Feodore left the room, there was another hallway ahead of them, the walls were decorated with paintings of various artistic genres, realism, romanticism, classicism and other.

 _,,These ponies never cease to amaze me, heck their civilization might be more culturarily advanced than mine'',_ thought Feodore.

The hallway ended after ten minutes of trotting, the wooden doors at the end were open, they led into a large atrium like room with high ceilings.

Walls were made out of stone and had golden details at the top. Windows looked very much like the bullet shaped ones you would find at your local cathedral and had mosaics of various pony historical figures and events, a red carpet was laid in the middle of the room, beneath every window was a short plant with exotic large leafs in expensive china vases, while flowerpots which were hanging above the windows held lavender plants.

The sweet smell of incense filled Feodores nose, he stood in awe as he absorbed the beauty of this castle.

The pillars decorated in various shapes were filled with diamond and jewels as well as the frames of windows and doors.

Feodore just stood and watched before Starlight noticed he wasn't following them anymore.

,,Feo, are you alright'', she said and raised her eyebrow.

,,I am, Starlight, I simply got...lost in the beauty of this hall, this castle, we have a lot of heritage sites back in my world, but none have ever captivated me like this one, I am very impressed.

Starlight smiled,

,,Well, in a few days we will hold a massive celebration for Equestria's five thousandth aniversary, so our civilization has existed for many millennia without major conflicts so it is only natural that we achieved this much.

,,Breathtaking, but as much as I would like to continue to look, we must proceed'', said Feodore in his usual formal, yet sad tone.

The guards and Starlight nodded, and after a few moments all four of them were standing in front of a large gold plated door.

,,Are you ready mister Feo?'', asked one of the guards.

Feodore took a deep breath and exhaled with his eyes closed, opening them after silence that lasted for a few brief seconds, he was determined to walk out of this alive, this will not be the end of his story.

,,Proceed, sir'', he said.

The guardpony nodded and knocked with his hoof three times on the door.

With a short creak the doors opened which led into a large opera-looking courtroom, the Royal sisters stood in front on top of a wooden podium, behind them were two high wooden chairs with red cushions, to their left was a special podium with seats for the high council, in the distance Fodore recognized Twilight and Applejack with other colorful ponies he did not meet yet.

The rest of the room was filled with earth pegasi and unicorn ponies of various sizes colors manes and ranks.

Ponies of higher status were sitting in galleries above the main floor, supported by thick wooden pillars made out of oak.

,,Go'', whispered Starlight.

Feodore lowered his head a little and stepped forward, trying to get to the center of the courtroom as fast as he could without showing fear, anxiety or disrespect.

As he walked down the aisle he noticed most of the ponies whispering to each other with remaining few just standing and looking at him in awe, he caught some of their whispers.

,, _Sweet Celestia, he is huge''_

 _,,...I would lock him up, I wouldn't risk it''_

 _,, It truly is a giant''_

 _,,He must be hostile''..._

 _,,Pff, I will show them'',_ thought Feodore who was now finally in the center of the courtroom, in front of him was a small wooden fence. Without raising his head he bent the knee and bowed down, he was staring at the floor beneath him, seconds turned into hours, as nervousness and anxiety slightly grew, he heard clopping sounds in the distance approaching him, it sounded very similar to heels.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a tall pony with white coat and wings circling around him, her mane and tail waving behind her, following her every step.

The pony uttered no words, Feodore closed his eyes, he expected the worst to happen, but it didn't, the silence was finally broken, when the white pony spoke up.

,,Stand up, mister Feo Foreigner, let me have a look at your face'', said Celestia in her calm, pleasant motherly tone.

Feodore felt a lot more relieved, in fact, her voice filled his hearth with unexplainable warmth, he raised his head and stood up, like most ponies, he was much taller than her with her horn reaching slightly above his chest.

Their eyes finally met, it was strange for a human like Feodore to look at such a different eye color, not at all common back on earth.

,,Tell me something mister Feo, are you an honest pon...sorry, um person?'', asked the princess.

,,Yes, your majesty, of course, after all, I have absolutely no reason not to be'', answered Feodore calmly.

Celestia smiled and nodded, it was a pleasant sight for Feodore.

,,I am sorry our first meeting is in a court room, I assume my guards have treated you well?'', she asked.

,,Indeed they have, as a matter of fact, I was better treated here, then I would have been in most countries back on my world'', said Feodore.

,,Thank you for saying that'', said Celestia with a nod then added, we always try to be as fair and welcoming as possible to new visitors''.

,,Please, your highness, you do me great honor for thanking me, but I should be the one showing gratitude'', said Feodore and slightly bowed.

,,Your manners, are very well groomed, very well then, we shall proceed, mister Feo Foreigner, as my student princess Twilight informed you, you stand accused of, well off, how to put it...

,,There is no need for details, I am aware that there are a lot accusations against me, and I must object them all, for none of them are true'', said Feodre slightly assertively.

Celestia made a small chuckle,

,,I know, the Apple family was kind enough to testify on your behalf, as was Twilight and the entire garrison of soldiers which was stationed there'', said Celestia.

,,They did?'', asked Feodore in slight confusion.

,,Yes, and the high council can't prove the testimonies of forty ponies and a princess wrong even if they wanted to, so I hereby release you of all said accusations.

A heavy burden fell of Feodores heart, as he closed his eyes slowly and opened them again.

,,I am very thankful, your majesty'', said Feodore he looked to the right and noticed Twilight sitting next to a white stallion and pink alicorn, she was smiling at him.

Celestia nodded with a warm smile.

,,Now, we must adress the second point of this meeting, you see, mister Foreigner...

,,I apologize for interrupting, but just Feo will be more than satisfactory'', said Feodore.

,,Right, Feo, our top scientists and magic experts have concluded that your coming here was not intentional, something in your world must have caused a wormhole to open, you fell through it, and landed here'', said Celestia.

,,I understand, well, this is helpful, at least now I know I had no evil intentions, nor did anyone from this world bring me here for the same intentions'', said Feodore, more to himself than to the court.

,,Indeed, however, with our lack of knowledge of transdimensional travel, I'm afraid you will have to stay here'', said the dark blue pony behind Celestia, as she walked down to meet her sisters side, we cannot and will not try to bring you back to your home world, since such a feat could cause for you to disintegrate in the vacuum of space and time, that is not our intention''.

,,I understand, your majesty, besides, I have no memory of my past life, and there is no guarantee that I would get it back once I return there, I embrace my stay here with joy, however, I am afraid I do not have a place to stay'', said Feodore with a sigh.

,,That is the third point of our meeting, since you have no geographical, judicial, cultural or financial knowledge of our world, you will be staying with my student Twilight at her castle in Ponyville, we know It might seem like detention, but we simply cannot let you wander on your own'', said Luna with Celestia nodding.

,,My sister is indeed correct'', she said.

,,I am very much grateful, your majesty however, I do not wish to be a bother and impose, I can...''

,,The matter is already closed, Twilight was the one who suggested it, so it won't be a bother'', said Celestia.

Feodore found himself looking at Twilight, she nodded with a beautiful welcoming smile on her face, He nodded back and turned his look to the princesses.

,,Very well, your majesty, I accept your offer, is there anything else you would like to discuss with me?'', asked Feodore.

,,My sister and I as well as the other royals wish to meet you more, you are invited to join us for dinner tonight at seven'', said Celestia.

,,I accept the invitation'', said Feodore and slightly bowed.

,,Oh right, I almost forgot'', said Luna, she approached Feodore and her horn lit up, a magical familiar magical aura enveloped around the handcuffs, a clicking noise echoed through the hall followed by a sound of metal hitting the floor as the handcuffs fell.

Luna raised her head and looked up,

,,Welcome to Equestria, mister Feo the Foreigner''


End file.
